Dear Authors of FanFiction
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: Somehow, the characters of Harry Potter have stumbled upon the Harry Potter FanFiction archive. This is their somewhat… eccentric response. Yes, I know it's been done before, but this is my version! :P
1. Hermione

**A/N: Hi! I know this has been done millions of times before but I really wanted to make my own version. I get SO annoyed at the idiotic things people put in their HP FanFic's and this is just my way of relieving my annoyance! So, love it, hate it, who cares? Just read on people…**

Disclaimer – Do you really believe for one second that I'm JK? If you do, you're extremely stupid… don't own, don't sue, that's what I always say! :P

_Summary – Somehow, the characters of Harry Potter have stumbled upon the Harry Potter FanFiction archive. This is their somewhat… eccentric response._

Dear Authors of FanFiction

**Author – Pottergal22**

_Hermione…_

_oOoOo_

Dear authors of FanFiction,

Well, where do I start? I don't usually like to rant but for this, I'll make an exception. Do you seriously believe that me, a muggleborn Gryfinndor no less, would go out with, or anything else for that matter, Draco Malfoy? You sicken me. Whatever goes on in your twisted minds, what possibly made you think that I would fancy a ferret? (who tried to _kill_ me). My one true love is Ronald Billius Weasley, who happens to be my fiancé. I would never stoop so low as to be in a relationship with an ex-death eater.

Furthermore, my name is _Hermione. _Let me spell that out for you, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E. Got that? So, that means that my name is _not _Mione', Herm, or Minny. For your information my _real _friends have never called me _any _of those names, always plain old Hermione.

Also, transfer students are never allowed to come to Hogwarts and we would never let another person into our trio. That would ruin our title!

I sincerely hope that I won't find any more ridiculous pieces of fiction about me on this site; I don't think I could take it…

Yours sincerely,

A _very _annoyed Hermione Granger.

**So, love it, hate it, who cares? Just send me a comment. You can review flame or other; so long as it's there I'll be happy! **

**Pottergal22 xxx :P**


	2. Harry

**A/N: Hey! I got crazy bored so I wrote another one of these random things! There actually pretty fun to write! Thanks for the reviews **_**Dramionerocker **_**and **_**SilenceShouting**_** by the way! Glad you liked it!**

Disclaimer – Do you really believe for one second that I'm JK? If you do, you're extremely stupid… don't own, don't sue, that's what I always say! :P

_Summary – Somehow, the characters of Harry Potter have stumbled upon the Harry Potter FanFiction archive. This is their somewhat… eccentric response._

Dear Authors of FanFiction

**Author – Pottergal22**

_Harry…_

_oOoOo_

Dear authors of FanFiction,

Why would you do such a thing? I mean, I know I'm the Chosen One and everything – oh and I killed the most wanted dark wizard of all time, but I'm not THAT full of myself… am I?

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter

P.S Don't forget, I saved the Philosopher's Stone in my first year…

P.P.S …and I killed a Basilisk a_nd _destroyed a horcrux in my second year…

P.P.P.S I also produced a Patronus charm in my third year…

P.P.P.P.S … not to mention the fact I won the TriWizard tournament and duelled Voldemort, but hey…

P.P.P.P.P.S Then there was the battle in the Department of Mysteries in my fifth year…

P.P.P.P.P.P.S In my sixth year I found a horcrux with Dumbledore…

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S Oh, and I guess it's not that big of a deal but I sacrificed myself in order to kill Voldemort…

But I'm definitely NOT full of myself… definitely not…

**Sorry, couldn't**** resist! Review, flame or other, t****hey all mean you read it!**


	3. Draco

**A/N: Next one! Last one for tonight me thinks!**

Disclaimer – Do you really believe for one second that I'm JK? If you do, you're extremely stupid… don't own, don't sue, that's what I always say! :P

_Summary – Somehow, the characters of Harry Potter have stumbled upon the Harry Potter FanFiction archive. This is their somewhat… eccentric response._

Dear Authors of FanFiction

**Author – Pottergal22**

_Draco…_

_oOoOo_

Dear authors of FanFiction,

. . . .

Yours sincerely,

Draco Malfoy

**Don't worry; Draco's next letter will be much longer!**

**Review, flame or whatever else, they all mean you read it! :P**


	4. Neville

**A/N: ****Hey! You'll probably only find this funny if you've watched the movies, (which are no-where **_**near**_** as good as the books but they're still awesome!) becaus****e I don't think it's in the books…**

Disclaimer – Do you really believe for one second that I'm JK? If you do, you're extremely stupid… don't own, don't sue, that's what I always say! :P

_Summary – Somehow, the characters of Harry Potter have stumbled upon the Harry Potter FanFiction archive. This is their somewhat… eccentric response._

Dear Authors of FanFiction

**Author – Pottergal22**

_Neville…_

oOoOo

Dear authors of FanFiction,

Why is it always me?

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

**Review, flame or whatever else, they all mean you read it! :P**


	5. Ron

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been super busy recently!**** Special shout out to my good friend **_**BooksMakeMagicForMe **_**for writing this chapter when I didn't have the time! THANK YOU!**

Disclaimer – Do you really believe for one second that I'm JK? If you do, you're extremely stupid… don't own, don't sue, that's what I always say! :P

_Summary – Somehow, the characters of Harry Potter have stumbled upon the Harry Potter FanFiction archive. This is their somewhat… eccentric response._

Dear Authors of FanFiction

**Author – BookWormsAreADyingRace**

_Ron_

oOoOo

Dear Authors of Fanfiction,

Why? Why did you go and make me get married to Pansy Pug? You have ruined my life! My reputation! My... Uh, well that's everything really... But seriously, I'm engaged to Hermione Granger, and she is so insulted by your FanFictions that she just lies there and cries. All day. She won't work, won't leave the house. It's your fault authors of FanFiction! All your fault!

Yours sincerely,

Ronald Bilius Weasley

**Review, flame or whatever else, they all mean you read it! :P**


	6. Ginny

**A/N: Hi again! I decided to update twice today because of my absence from this fic… I hope it doesn't disappoint! (I wrote this one myself!)**

Disclaimer – Do you really believe for one second that I'm JK? If you do, you're extremely stupid… don't own, don't sue, that's what I always say! :P

_Summary – Somehow, the characters of Harry Potter have stumbled upon the Harry Potter FanFiction archive. This is their somewhat… eccentric response._

Dear Authors of FanFiction

**Author – BookWormsAreADyingRace**

_Ginny_

oOoOo

Dear Authors of Fanfiction,

I can't seem to understand what I have done to make you hate me so much. All you FanFiction writers seem to do is pair me with anyone in existence APART from Harry! I mean, I think I have stumbled across a story with me and the giant squid as a pairing! I have shown my Mum these horrible stories and she is astounded that anyone would portray me as such a… scarlet woman! My heart belongs to Harry and no-one else!

Now we move onto the issue about me being an 'annoying, whiney little fan girl'. The truth is I WAS like that when I was younger, but not anymore! Even ask my _husband to be _Harry Potter. I am _not _annoying anymore and I certainly don't hero worship my fiancé.

So next time you decide to write a FanFiction on me, I would like it to be a nice one where I am deeply in love with Harry James Potter.

Yours sincerely,

Ginnervra Molly Weasley

**Review, flame or whatever else, they all mean you read it! :P**


End file.
